


The many faces of Tapping, part three: Sam in Death Knell

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part three: Sam in Death Knell

 

Death Knell is one of my favorite episodes, this screen cap is so powerful, Sam just sitting there, waiting. 

The tutorial for this is to be honest the worst I've ever tried to follow :P I did learn something new though and that is really all that matters!


End file.
